Various tools are presently available for decorating surfaces with selected patterns or broken patterns or with fluid coatings such as paint. In the past, broken patterns of fluid coating have been created using common rags or sponges. Typically, a wet coating of paint was applied to a surface after which the broken pattern was created in the wet coating by pressing a rag or sponge over the painted surface while the coating was still wet. Creating an attractive broken pattern in the wet coat of paint required a great amount of skill, time and effort.
In recent years, conventional paint rollers have been modified to create various broken patterns by simply rolling the modified roller across the surface covered with a wet coating of paint or by using the modified roller itself to apply the paint in a broken pattern to the surface. Although frequently used to decorate surfaces, such modified paint rollers require assembly and are extremely difficult to use. Moreover, creating an attractive pattern or finish on the surface with such modified paint rollers is still difficult and extremely time consuming.